Gone
by rAnDoM-gIrL545
Summary: When the same thing that happens to Kana happens to Tohru what will Kyo and Yuki do? First Story, so it will be bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! (Cries) I wish I did**

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruit Basket..if I did Tohru would be with Yuki or Kyo

I hope you like it! REMEMBER TO R&R!

* * *

><p>"Hello Har'i!" Shigure answered the phone,knowing for some reason i'ts Hatori.<br>"Hello Shigure.."Hatori responded coldy."What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?" "Akito..." "What happened..?" "He wants to see Tohru..."

"Do you know why?" "No,he told me he wishes to see Tohru...also you,Kyo,and Yuki" "We will be there tomorrow afternoon." Shigure said before hanging up on his friend. _Now the hard part is covincing Yuki and Kyo to go. _He thought to himself as he went to the dining room. There he saw the car and the rat fighting,and a riceball sitting quietly between them. Shigure cleared his throat getting attention from the three. They looked at him. "So,who called?"Kyo asked."Hatori,he..he said Akito wants to see us tomorrow afternoon." Shigure replied. Everyone dropped their chopsticks(They were about to eat when Shigure said that)and looked at the novelist."THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING THERE!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison. Tohru didn't say anything,she just looked at Shigure in confusion."You have to you wouldn't want to leave me and Tohru there by ourselves, will you?" Shigure asked wih a sly grin. "Miss Honda are you okay?"Yuki asked Tohru who was just looking at the food.

"y-yes"She responded,not looking at Yuki. "Are you gonna go see Akito,Tohru?" Shigure lookd at him once he said Akito's name."I-I...yes"She stuttered. "WHAT!"Yuki and Kyo again said in unison. "If she is going I'm going. I don't want her to get hurt."KYo yelled. "For once stupid cat, I agree. I'm going too"Yuki said. They sat down again,to eat heir food. The table was quiet,no one said anything after Shigure's little they ate, Tohru put the dishes in the sink, and went upstairs. Kyo,Yuki and Shigure sat there.

Tohru got changed into her pajamas and lied on the bed. She couldn't sleep. She got up and went somewhere to roof. She sat their looking at the stars,thinking. _What's going to happen tomorrow at the Main House. _She wondered over and over. Shigure,Yuki,and Kyo sat there looking at one another. "Why does Akito wanna she us all of a sudden" Kyo wondered. "Are you and Hatori, planning something?"Yuki asked giving Shigure a death stare. "yuki..how can you be so cruel.."Shigure said being his same old self. After a few minutes of talking,everyone said their goodnights and wen to bed. Kyo sat on his bed sulking. He couldn't sleep.

He went to the roof,he stopped at the top of the ladder to see Tohru fast asleep. She was curled up in a ball,sleeping. Kyo smiled and carried her down the ladder ( don't ask how, I don't know either). He put her on her bed and tucked her in. _She looks so cute._Kyo smiled and went up to her he kissed her on the forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone got up from a their bed and went out. No one couldn't sleep. They were all to worried on what was going to happen. They started their day like they would. Everyone got dressed up to see the Head of the Family. When everyoe was ready they went to the Main House. Kyo was wearing his normal black t-shirt and jeans. Tohru a pink tank top with a purple jacket on top, with a a sky blue skirt. Yuki wore his normal clothes also (I have no idea what Yuki's normal clothes are). Shigure wore his famous kimono. No one said a word as they were walking. When they got to Hatori's house,the five of them went to Akito. Akio was lying there,looking at the white bird outside. Tohru was by herself. Kyo and Yuki behind her,and Shigure and Hatori behind them.

"So,Miss Honda you came"Akio said. His one sounded dark. "How is everyone,Yuki haven't seen you in a ,my pet how are you?" He greeted. Yuki went pale, and Kyo just looked at Akito. Tohru was looking at Akito,she was scared. Everyone was. Akito got up and went to Torhu,slowly. She was kinda shaking. Akito knew she was scared. He liked it. He grabbed her chin so she can look at him in the eyes. "tsk tsk tsk..do you think you can break the curse!"He shouted at her as he pushed her into a wall. Kyo,Shigure and Yuki wached with horror. "It's your fault!It's your fault!..you took my zodiac away from me! Akito slapped her,and pulled her hair. Shigure,Kyo, and Yuki saw what Akito was doing to Tohru. "Let go off me...it's all your fault!They all went against me!"Akito screamed at Tohru. Hatori looked at Tohru _The same thing that happened to Kana is happening to her_He said to himself.

Her eyes were widened,she was pale...just like Kana. Hatori went to her,he put his hand on his hand on her shoulder she was crying...and shaking. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo all saw Tohru, they tries to keep Akito back as long as they can. They saw her crying and stopped for a pushed them off. He went to Tohru slapped her and said "You worthless girl..."He got up and left. Shigure and Hatori looked at each other. They took her to Hatori's house.

Everytime they would talk to her she would ,she soon went to sleep. Everyone else (Shigure,Hatori,Yuki and Kyo) went to Hatori's office. "This deja vu"Shigure said in a serious tone. "what do you me?"Yuki asked no looking up from the floor. "Well,before Har'i had a girlfriend,and they wished to be they told Akito,he hurt Hatori's Akito yelled a her saying _'If Hatori loses his sight,it's you 's your fault'_-"Shigure reminded. "Then Kana blamed herself,it started eating her away..I had no choice but to erase her memories."Hatori interuppted."Oh..."Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

* * *

><p>Poor Tohru and Hatori...:( I was gonna make this a oneshot but I was to lazy to finish. See you soon!<p> 


	2. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! (Cries) I wish I did **

Review:The same concept that happens to Kana happens to Yuki,Kyo,Hatori,and Shigure save her before it's too late?Was Hatori given a second chance? Will Tohru lose her memories? Will I ever stop asking question?

* * *

><p>Tohru then woke up<em>,Where am I wasn't I at Akito's<em> Tohru said to herself. She walked to Hatori and the others."Where am I"She asked. Everyone looked at her. "Your at Hatori's house, we had to see Akito" Shigure reminded. When Shigure said Akito,Tohru went pale. 'It's your fault there going against me,IT'S YOUR FAULT!'Tohru remembered.

"Are you okay?"Kyo asked. "Y-yes"She replied. "Are you sure,Tohru? We were worried when Akito started yelling at you"Shigure said. "I'm-I'm fine"She replied.

Ring-Ring

Hatori went to pick up the phone,"Hello"

"Hi Hatori, It's me Kureno"

"What happened?"

"Akito..he wants to see Tohru and the others again."

"What,why?"

"Akito never said why"

"We will be there" Haori said,before hanging up. Everyone was looking at Hatori with confused faces."We have to go back to Akito" He told the confused teens and adult."WHAT?" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru asked at the same time.

"Do you know why?" Shigure asked. "No,I guess we better get going" HAtori said sadly. Everyone else just sighed. They went in Akito's room. They sat down. Tohru was sitting up front. Everyone else was behind. Tohru was scared,and nervous. Hatori and the others were 5 times as scared.

"Tohru,"Akito said, with so much hate. " IT'S YOUR FAULT THERE GOING AGAINST ME!" Akito yelled. Akito went up to Tohru and slapped her. Kyo who couldn't take it anymore went to Tohru. So did Yuki. "Miss Honda, are you okay?" Yuki asked,worriedly. Akito saw them, he went over to Yuki and punched him away. Kyo was too busy looking at Tohru to notice Akito. Akito kicked Kyo and dragged him next to Yuki. "Kyo,Yuki?" Tohru said,as she went near.

"Don't go near them,or touch them" Akito snarled. "Akito stop it!" Shigure yelled. Akito went to Shigure and slammed him to the wall,he then went unconcious "Stop,please"Tohru begged, as she watched her family get hurt. "This is you fault. If you never came it to our lives this never would have happened! Your worthless to us!This is all your you never interfered with the Sohmas,they wouldn't be like this!" Akito yelled as he started hitting Tohru. Kureno came in. "Akito,stop it!" Kureno yelled. Akito smirked and left.

"Hatori! Help me get Shigure to your place!" Kureno yelled. Hatori nodded and helped. Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru she was crying. "Miss Honda, are you okay?" Yuki asked as he went to the crying girl. They got up and went to HAtori's house. When they went in,Tohru started crying harder. There was Shigure on the couch. He had a big bruise on his head,which looked like it was bleeding. He was still unconcious Yuki and Kyo were too shocked for words.

"Hatori,i-is Shigure gonna be-be okay" Tohru asked,trying hard not to cry. "I-Idon't know.."Hatori replied. When Tohru heard this she cried harder and harder. Everytime Yuki, Hatori or Kyo tried to say or comfort her, she would cry. She then cried herself to sleep. Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru. "The guilt it's-it's eating her away."Yuki said. "I know,I don't think she can take it anymore"Kyo said. They went in to the room where Shigure is. "Is he alright"Kyo asked. "Yes,he is getting is Tohru?"Hatori asked,pretending to work.

"Her guilt,it's eating her away"Yuki told the sad doctor. When Hatori heard this he dropped the stuff in his hands."No,no"He said. Yuki and Kyo looked at him. "Not again"Hatori said. This when Shigure finally woke up."What ha-happened Har'i?" He asked. "It's Tohru"Hatori replied. Shigure was shocked. _Poor HAri,the same thing that happened before is happening again._Shigure said to himself. Shigure got up slowly and slowly went to Tohru's room.

He opened the door to see a crying girl, hugging her pillow. She was awake. When she saw Shigure, she ran up to him and hugged him. Not caring if he transformed. They went in. Shigure closed the door. "Shigure,I'm so sorry this happened to you"She said crying. "It's okay Tohru"He replied. "No,it's not. You're hurt. Yuki is hurt and Kyo is hurt. It's not okay!" She cried.

This is when Hatori, Yuki, Kyo came in. Tohru didn't notice. Shigure did. "I-I think it would be better, if-if I never met the Sohma's."She said still hugging the black dog. Everyone was shocked,Hatori was shocked the most. "Tohru,please don't say that"Shigure said. "We're happy we met you don't believe whatever Akito say"Shigure told the crying girl."If I never came, everything would be back to normal. You guys wouldn't be wouldn't be hurt,Akito wouldn't be mad."She said still crying.

* * *

><p>Poor Tohru...:( This is sad...remember to R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Sad Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! (Cries) I wish I did**

BAck to the sad story :( Poor Tohru!

* * *

><p>"Tohru!"The dog barked,so Tohru can stop crying. "Don't say that! What ever Akito does or says to you or any of us doesn't ,you were the greatest thing has happened to the zodiac."Shigure the black dog yelled or in his case barked. Everyone was peverted dog we all know is yelling.<p>

She was silent,she hugged Shigure one last time. Crying in his black fur. She let go and he transformed. Tohru just turned away,not blushing or saying "I didn't see anything!'. He got changed and went back to Tohru."Tohru,you should get some rest." He said,serious and sad. "Okay"She answered back. Everyone went out of her room and into Hatori's office.

"Har'i are you alright?"Shigure asked. Hatori didn't reply."I'm worried about MIss Honda"Yuki said breaking the silence. "I know what you mean. She doesn't seem like herself."Kyo said,looking at his feet as if it was interesting. "I think she is in too much will stay here in Hatori's house for 1 more night. Just let her rest."Shigure said. After eating bowl of ramen everyone went in to sleep.

_'Shigure,HAtori,Kyo Yuki? Where is everyone?' Tohru said. She was in a dark black room. She tought she heard someone. Then a dark figure came out from the shadows. 'YOU WORTHLESS GIRL! STOP INTRUDING IN MY ZODIAC'S LIVES! WE DON'T NEED YOU,DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK THE CURSE! DO YOU?' Akito yelled._

Tohru woke up,panting."I can't take it!"She yelled,hoping it didn't wake anyone up. She got out of the covers and sat their on her bed."Miss Honda,are you okay?" Yuki asked as he went in her room. "I heard you scream."He said. "I-I just had a bad dream"She explained,not looking up. "Miss Honda,you can tell me"He asid smiling. "Yuki,I-I'm scared"She confessed. She hugged him,still no caring if he transformed. She picked up the rat and lightly hugged it."Yuki,I-I don't know what to do.I want to help you guys,but-"She was interuppted by Yuki transforming. She turned and handed him his clothes."Miss Honda,don't worry we're here for should get some sleep."He said as he got up."Good night"She said. "Good night Miss Honda"He said giving a knew it was a sad smile,and not the usual she gets from him.

Tohru couldn't sleep everytime she closes her eyes she imagines Akito yelling at her. She was awaked for a long time,just looking out the later Kyo woke up,he went in to see an awake Tohru. Her eyes were red from crying. She noticed him and gave him a smile. It was a sad,hurt smile. Kyo frowned and went to her. "Tohru? What's wrong"He was concerened about her. "Kyo I'm scared. I want to brake everyone's curse. But I cant take it anymore"She cried. Kyo hugged her. He transformed to a cat. She looked at him and hugged the orange cat. "Tohru,don't you worry about Akito he wont hurt you as long as I'm her"The cat said,as Tohru hugged him. "Thanks Kyo,it means alot for you to bee saying that." She said. The cat transformed back and Kyo walked out the room to let her rest.

Everyone woke out and came outside,Tohru made it the help of Shhigure and sat down,her eyes were still red from crying. She also seemed tired,really tired. "Good Morning,eveyone"She smiled. "Good morning"They replied. "Tohru are you feeling a little better? If you are,do you wanna go home?" Hatori asked. "un,yes"She replied. "okay,I will drop everyone off."hatori said getting up to help Tohru in his car. When he dropped everyone off, "If anything happens call me as soon as possible"He ordered. "Okay"Shigure replied. Hatori drove off. Everyone went in. Tohru sat in her room,thinking. "Mom what am I suppossed to do. I cant take it no loger. But I can't give up.I don't know what to do!" She cried. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all heard what she said. "Let's go in my room" Shigure said. They all went in,"Shigure, what are we suppossed to do? SHe throwing herself apart" Kyo said. He cared for her,he didn't want her to get hurt. "I can't let get hurt. Do you have any plans on what to do?" Yuki said,he didn't like her in that way,but in a sister/brother couldn't stand her getting hurt..

"I don't know what to do guy,I care about her too"Shigure said. "You said the same thing happened to Kana. What did you and Hatori do?" Kyo asked. "Hatori erased her memories,Kana chose to forget."Shigure told the two teens. "We have to do something"Yuki said. "But,what?" Kyo asked.

* * *

><p>Glad everyone likes it! Remember to R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Unexpected Vistor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! (Cries) I wish I did **

Warning: After this chapter, it may be really sad.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Tohru just woke up; she had a big headache for some reason. She slowly got up; _At least I can walk _She thought. _Why does my head hurt so much? S_he wondered.

She slowly walked downstairs; Kyo and Yuki were already up.

"Good morning" She said, faking a smile.

Yuki and Kyo knew she wasn't feeling well. Shigure came in, but he didn't seem the same. His eyes were dark, and he wasn't in his cheerful mood. He slowly sat next to Tohru.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" He asked, in a sad tone.

"My head hurts, bad." She said, holding her head.

"I'll call Hatori." Kyo said, getting up towards the phone.

Everyone just nodded in response. Yuki looked at Tohru _I can't stand looking at her like this. She's tearing herself apart. _He thought.

Shigure placed his hand on Tohru; she looked at the sad Shigure. "What's wrong Shigure?" She asked. Shigure was looking at Tohru. Tohru was looking at him. She knew he was sad.

Shigure went to her and hugged her. He transformed into a dog; but he didn't care. Tohru was still hugging the black dog.

"Tohru, don't leave" The dog said.

Tohru didn't say anything. She kept hugging the dog. Yuki watched the two, what he didn't know was that Tohru was crying into the dog's coat. _Poof! _Shigure transformed.

Tohru let go and handed him his clothes. She was shocked, or embarrassed like before. Kyo came in.

"Hatori will be here in 10 min," He said, as he sat down. He saw Tohru's eyes. They were red from crying. He then looked at Yuki, he was as sad as Shigure.

After another awkward silence, Hatori came in. He sat next Tohru, she was looking down, and her eyes were hiding her face.

"On a rate 1-10, how much does your head hurt?" Hatori asked as he looked at Tohru.

Tohru lifted her head, so she could she Hatori. "8" She replied.

Hatori nodded and gave her a bottle of pills. "Take these every 6 hours," He instructed.

She nodded; she got up and went to her room. It was quiet. Kyo and Yuki weren't fighting. Shigure wasn't being his perverted self.

"How is she" Hatori asked, braking silence.

"Bad" Yuki replied.

"She's getting worst" Shigure said.

"I noticed by how all of you are acting" Hatori sighed.

"We have to do something," Kyo said.

Hatori was going to say something when he heard a car screech. The door rang. Shigure went up to answer it; he stood still when he saw whom it was.

"Hello dog, where is she," A familiar voice said.

"Akito" Shigure responded.

"Where is she?" He repeated his question.

Shigure didn't say anything. Akito narrowed his eyes, he went in and pushed Shigure to the side.

Akito went in the dining room. Kyo and Yuki saw Akito and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm your God," He said. "Where is she?"

"Don't you touch her," Yuki demanded.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TOO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Akito yelled

"Why are you here, Aktio" Hatori asked,

"To get that Tohru Honda. She tearing our family apart" Akito said.

Before anyone could say anything, Akito went upstairs. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori rushed upstairs.

Akito saw that they were coming upstairs, so he went to Tohru's room and locked the door.

"Akito let us in!" Shigure yelled.

A chair propped the door. Tohru woke up to see Akito standing over her.

"A-Akito" She said.

"I have you where I want you, Tohru" Akito said, with a sly grin.

"AAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed.

* * *

><p>If anyone has any ideas, you can leave me a message<p> 


	5. So Long Memories

This story may be sad. I hope you like

I wanna say thanks t

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"You couldn't just leave us alone. You had to interfere in our lives. You will suffer how we suffered!" Akito yelled.

Akito held Tohru by her hair. He pushed her into the wall. Tohru screamed and yelled, but no one came. Yuki and Kyo tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Shigure and Hatori heard Tohru scream.

Kyo and Yuki finally got the door open. The image they saw was frightening. Shigure and Hatori came in and they went pale.

Tohru was on the floor; she had bruises and cuts all over her body. Akito was standing next to her. He was laughing.

Hatori went over to Tohru. Shigure was trying to hold back Yuki and Kyo. Akito stood there laughing. Yuki and Kyo finally got to Tohru.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay!" Yuki yelled. There was no response. Hatori was trying his best to bandage all of her cuts. It seemed like nothing he did was working.

"You bastard!" Kyo insulted. "She never did anything to you!"

"She's tearing our bond apart! She deserved it" Akito yelled back.

Shigure went to Akito and slapped him; everyone (except Tohru, who was unconscious) was shocked.

"She isn't doing that. She helped us realized…we don't need you." Shigure said.

Akito was shocked _Shigure, my loyal pet hit me! That girl is going to get it."_ He thought. He slowly left the house. Shigure ran to Tohru. He sat next to her, he put his hand on her leg.

"Tohru, please wake up." Shigure begged. Tohru lay on the floor. Her hear rate was slow. She was losing a lot of blood. Kyo and Yuki stood there. Tohru moved her hand so she touched Shigure's hand. Everyone looked at Tohru. Her eyes were slightly open.

"I'm sorry Shigure, Hatori, Kyo and Yuki. I couldn't protect. I'm sorry." That was the last thing she said. She closed her eyes.

Hatori and Shigure were shocked, by what she said. _No…not again…this can't happen again! _Hatori yelled in his head. Kyo and Yuki were looking at Hatori and Shigure. Shigure was crying and Hatori was pale.

(Tohru's POV)

I hear people saying my name. I couldn't open my eyes. My body ached so much. What happened? I only remembered Akito entering my room. Did I do something that made him mad?

I heard Yuki's voice, then Kyo's. It sounded like they were mad. I heard Akito's and Shigure's. I want so say something back, but I can't. I just couldn't respond.

I went in a deep sleep. When I woke up I was at the hospital. I saw 4 males asleep on the chairs nearby. They heard me wake up and rushed to my side.

"Tohru, are you okay?" A black haired male asked.

"Miss Honda?" A gray haired teen said.

"Say something!" An orange-haired teen yelled.

"Miss Honda, are you okay?" A black haired male asked. His hair covered his left looked like a doctor.

All 4 males seemed tired. I lied there. I stared at them. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I finally snapped out of my trance.

"Where am I?" I asked, as I looked around.

"You don't remember?" The gray haired teen asked. He seems shocked for some odd reason.

"Tohru, do you know who we are?" The black-haired doctor asked.

"…" I looked at him. _He looks so familiar, they all do._

"You all seem familiar, but I'm sorry but I don't know are you." Tohru said.

The 4 males seem shocked. Did I do something?

"You need to get some rest. I'll be back." The doctor said. He pushed everyone outside. He closed the door behind him.

(Hatori's POV)

Damn it Akito, you went to far. She was the only one who melted my frozen snow. (sounds kind of weird, if you think about it) You will pay.

(Yuki's POV)

No, she forgot. About the curse. The Sohma's. Akito you will pay.

(Shigure's POV)

My poor flower… Akito, you went to far. Wait till Yuki and Kyo find you. Your dead. (A/N: Yeah Shigure is kind of OC)

(Kyo's POV)

THST BASTARD! HE IS GONNA GET WHAT HE DESERVES! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SHIT, HE IS SO FREICKING DEAD!


	6. If only

(Tohru's POV)

The four males keep coming to visit me. I don't know they are, but the seem familiar.

The only thing I remember is my family, Uo and Hana, and the school I go to.

Why can't I remember them? The orange haired teen seems mad about something. The gray haired teen always looks at me with sad eyes. The doctor acts like nothing is happening, but I know he is sad as well. The black haired male; doesn't even talk or look at me.

(Normal POV)

It has been 2 days since the incidence. Like usual: Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and Shigure came to visit. Kyo leaned on the wall. Yuki sat next to Tohru. Hatori was looking at her charts and Shigure was just standing near Hatori, his head down.

" So, Miss Honda, what do you remember?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru.

"Oh, I remember Uo and Hana, the school I live in, and my family." She told the sad teen.

"Oh," he replied. _Tohru we are your family._ He thought.

Shigure walked to Tohru. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Tohru. Shigure grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Tohru. Please remember who we are. We need you" Shigure begged.

"Shigure, that's enough. " Hatori said. " Miss Honda, you need some sleep."

"Oh, um. Okay" She said, still confused by what Shigure said. Hatori motioned Kyo and Yuki to come outside

The Sohma's left the room.

"God damn it! Why can't she remember!" Kyo yelled.

" You cat, she has amnesia." Yuki insulted.

"When will she remember?" Shigure asked.

"I-I don't know" Hatori admitted.

((Tohru's POV)

'Tohru. Please remember who we are. We need you.'

What did he mean?

Those words replayed in my head. They seemed familiar. I lied there on the bed. I kept thinking and thinking on how they all seemed familiar. Why were they all sad? Why won't they tell me anything?

(Shigure's POV)

Why can't she remember? Everyone hasn't been the same. Yuki and Kyo hardly fight or talk to each other. Kisa has stopped talking. Aya had stopped making clothes. Momiji hasn't been as hyper as usual. Even Kagura changed. She stopped attacking Kyo. Hiro stopped making insults. Haru turns black every time. Hatori doesn't act stubborn.

Tohru, can't you see. Everyone misses you.

(Hatori's POV)

Tohru is getting better. The bad thing is that she hasn't remembered a thing. Everyone changed. Why can't she remember?

(Normal POV)

The Sohma's went back to Shiguire. Hatori dropped them off, and left. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki went in the house.

"My, my. This house isn't the same without Tohru" Shigure sighed. He was to depressed to tease the sad, teens.

The teens just glared at him and went upstairs. Kyo went on the roof, and Yuki went in Tohru's room. Shigure went in his study.

"Tohru. Please remember." All three of them thought. "We need you"

Tohru lied on the hospital bed. She kept thinking on how familiar the Sohma's were. If only she remembered. If only she knew the pain it cause the Sohma's. If she never forgot them, this would never happen.

* * *

><p>Aww T_T So sad!<p> 


	7. Update: Long time no see guys!

Hey guys!~ You guys probably hate me since I haven't updated in quite a while ((2 years! I'm so sorry!))  
>I have been pretty busy with school, and my operations. And um... personal things.. Well I have good news, and bad.<br>The good news is that I have a new account! ColdStarryNights394! Also I will be continuing 'Gone' on that account.  
>The bad news is that I will no longer coninue 'The Bet' I have lost the 'feeling' to the story. I'm so sorry. I just wanna give you guys an update, and not leave you guys hanging. I hope you guys understand, and hope you guys no longer hate me for not updating for 2 years  
>3 AJ <div> 


End file.
